


The Perfect Crime

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Bathroom Sex, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Church Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Election Day is Darcy Lewis' jam and it's her beefy boyfriend's first time voting in decades. This calls for a celebration!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for voting US friends and if you haven't voted yet, I hope this might convince you to reevaluate your choices in life. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. xo

Darcy Lewis loved the smell of democracy in the morning. Standing in line, waiting for the polling station to open, she tried to play it cool. She hid behind her sunglasses, pretending that she wasn't as excited as a kid on Christmas morning and dug through her purse, checking again to ensure that she had her ID and registration card. For the political science major, Election Day was her jam.

Bucky slipped back into line beside her and silently passed her a coffee with his bionic hand. She accepted it with a smile that made his heart skip a beat and he took a sip from his cup, wondering if there was anything he wouldn't do for her. His arm snaked around the back of her waist and he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss against the top of her head as he breathed in the warm smell of cinnamon in her hair. 

He wasn't sure whether he'd ever seen her as excited as she'd been the night before. She'd buzzed around their apartment, double-checking the hours of the polling station online, picking out her voting outfit, laying their registration cards out on the kitchen table and she'd even set her alarm clock extra early so they'd be sure to 'beat the rush'. 

He couldn't deny that her enthusiasm was contagious. And the look on her face when he admitted that this would be his first time casting a ballot in over sixty years made him warm all over. She'd basically jumped him and by basically he meant actually. She'd actually jumped him. The corners of his mouth twitched as he remembered the impatient way she'd pulled at his shirt, kissing the sense out of him as he stumbled towards the bedroom with her wrapped around his waist.

"Ooh. Here we go," she said, unable to resist doing an excited little dance as the doors to the polling station opened. She turned towards Bucky and caught him staring at her. He kept right on looking without even the slightest hint of remorse.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"You're awful pretty when you're geeking out," he smirked.

"I am not 'geeking out'," she bristled, adding air quotes for emphasis. "I'm just thankful for the opportunity to participate in the democratic process. An opportunity that I wouldn't have if it wasn't for heroes like you. Now it's my chance to be the hero by taking the time to do what's right and casting my ballot."

Bucky stood watching her silently, half expecting a round of applause from the other people waiting in line following her rousing speech.

"You're welcome," he whispered, taking her hand as they were ushered into the polling station and directed to the registration desk.

"Alright. Scooch in," Darcy said, holding up her mobile and attempting to centre them in the frame. "Time for a selfie of us with our 'I voted' stickers." 

"Here, allow me," Bucky said, slipping her phone out of her hand. She snuggled into him and gazed up at the two of them together on the screen with a sigh. Bucky held her phone up at just the right angle and snapped a burst of their smiling faces. Her hand extended impatiently and she wiggled her fingers, asking for it back. 

"One more," he replied, squeezing her tighter. She looked up towards her phone with a smile and Bucky's lips suddenly came crashing against hers as he snapped frame after frame of him kissing her breathless. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back twice as hard. He stuffed her phone into the pocket of his jacket, backing her up against the wall and her hands reached for his belt. 

He broke away, glancing down both sides of the hallway to see if anyone was coming. At least they'd had the sense to take their selfies down the hall and around the corner from the entrance to the polling station. She began unbuckling his belt and he interrupted her with the firm press of his bionic hand.

"I want you," Darcy said, tugging insistently.

"We can't do this here," Bucky chuckled between deep kisses. "We're in a church for Christ's sake."

"I'm sure there's a washroom around here somewhere," she purred, running her fingers over the plates in his arm seductively. "C'mon, Bucky. I did my civic duty. Where's my parade?"

His hands settled at the backs of her thighs and he lifted her up against him until her legs were wrapped around his waist just the way they'd been the night before. He stumbled down the hallway, distracted by the press of her plush lips against his and the way she sucked his tongue had him twitching inside his pants. She tugged on his hair and he moaned into her mouth, making the hot throbbing between her legs pulse slicker.

He grabbed a handful of her ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze as he steered them into the disabled washroom and locked the door behind them. She shuddered in response to the cold press of the counter against her skin as he set her down. Her hands moved to his belt once more and she worked it loose, unbuckling it blindly as he kissed her like he couldn't get enough. He reached up under her skirt to strip off her panties and dropped to his knees, pulling her towards the edge of the counter, thrilling at the discovery that she didn't have any on.

"We don't have time for that," Darcy whispered, grabbing a handful of his hair. 

"C'mon, doll. I did my civic duty. Where's my parade?" he asked, licking his lips and taking her in hungrily. His hot breath buffeted her slick skin so exquisitely that every one of her reservations instantly evaporated into thin air. She spread her legs and tugged his hair inviting him to taste her and he complied without the slightest hesitation. 

Her lips pressed together tightly as she resisted the urge to cry out in response to the feeling of his wicked tongue gliding over her sensitive skin. He hummed warmly, delighting in the way he had her squirming against the counter as her hot excitement coated his face. Her breathing grew shallow as he pleasured her relentlessly, using every dirty trick he could muster to get her off. 

She lost herself in his icy blue gaze, willing herself to stay silent as he sucked on her clit until the rushing of her pulse filled her ears and the hot throbbing inside of her reached a fever pitch. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she took in a sharp breath and came writhing against his face with a muffled moan. He held her anchored against him as she flooded with white hot euphoria and her muscles contracted in rhythmic bursts of blissful release. 

Bucky stood up and wasted no time at all, guiding the head of his cock between her wet, quivering folds. Darcy groaned in response to the feeling of him driving into her hypersensitive flesh and his slick lips pressed against hers, filling her mouth with the taste of her release. This was a new personal best for the filthiest thing she'd ever done in church and she decided that if she was going to spend an eternity roasting in hell, she might as well die happy. 

She peeled her shirt off over her head, exposing her garish Stars and Stripes emblazoned bra and he withdrew from her and roughly rolled her facedown against the counter, bending her over, facing the mirror. 

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Bucky whispered in her ear hotly, thrusting into her and making her reflection's ample breasts bounce enticingly.

"Well, you haven't voted in decades," she replied with a smile. "I wanted to make this memorable for you, Sarge."

"Yeah. I don't think that I'll be forgetting this anytime soon," he admitted with a lopsided grin. "God, I am so fucking crazy about you, sweetheart."

His metal arm wrapped around her, and his hand drifted over the colourful cups of her bra as he fucked her against the counter mercilessly. The sight of them together in the mirror and the feeling of his hot breath against her skin as he kissed the side of her neck had her arousal building all over again. Bucky watched as she bit into her lip and slipped her hand between her legs rubbing her clit in small circles. 

"I fucking love it when you touch yourself like that," Bucky breathed, yanking down the front of her bra just enough to expose her and rasping his teeth against her skin. "You look so pretty taking it like this, doll."

She moaned his name as he drove himself into her with sharp snaps of his hips and he covered her mouth with his bionic hand, silencing her cries. 

"Shh," he whispered, gazing into her eyes in the mirror. She hummed an acknowledgement against his metal palm and the vibration resonated through his body divinely. He closed his eyes, freezing in place and let out an unsteady breath against her skin. She watched him in the mirror and did it again. 

His eyes snapped open, meeting hers, fiery and wild. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his wrist and hummed against his palm again shamelessly. His arm tightened around her as his thrusts became disjointed and he gasped out her name as he unloaded inside of her. Bucky found himself inside a single perfect moment, everything he'd been fighting for, every bit as warm and beautiful as Darcy.

She followed closely behind, wringing him out with solid pulses of her muscles that left her aching in the best kind of way. His eyes remained trained on her in the mirror as she completely unravelled and he wondered what he'd ever done to deserve this kind of happiness. He stayed right with her, peppering her in soft kisses until her breathing returned to normal and she groaned softly as he withdrew from her and helped her to her feet. She couldn't help laughing as he slowly turned her around, carefully sliding her bra into place and slipped her shirt back on over her head. 

"Thanks, Bucky!" Darcy whispered, pulling him down into a lazy kiss that left him giddy. "We better get out of here before our luck runs out."

They each took a moment to make themselves presentable and Bucky cracked the door open, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. Her hand slipped into his and they stepped out into the hallway, trying their best to maintain a low profile in spite of their goofy grins and aura of post-orgasmic bliss. 

"The perfect crime," Darcy said, letting out a sigh of relief as they made it out the front door without getting caught.

"I sure hope that isn't an admission of electoral fraud," a familiar voice called out. "As much as I like you two, I have a reputation to consider."

"Innocent until proven guilty, punk. The system fails again," Bucky responded as Steve approached them, shaking his head in feigned disapproval.

"No fraud today," Darcy said, glancing at Bucky from the corner of her eye. "Maybe a few misdemeanours though..." Steve looked at Bucky with a flick of his brow and he replied with a weak shrug as the corners of his mouth twitched mischievously.

"Well, the important thing is that you voted," Steve replied. "I just can't believe that you beat me to it."

"She had us here before it even opened," Bucky grinned. "There was a flag ceremony and everything. You would've loved it-" Darcy interrupted him with a sharp jab of her elbow and Bucky bit back a giggle as she took his hand and dragged him away.

"See you around, Cap!" she called out over her shoulder. "Choose wisely."

"I guess I'll have to come earlier next time," Steve mused, scratching the back of his neck as he watched them walk away.


End file.
